Between Heaven and Hell
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: As they face certain and permanent death, Pintel and Ragetti finally face the truth between them.  Slash.


Title: "Between Heaven and Hell"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: As they face certain and permanent death, Pintel and Ragetti finally face the truth between them.<br>Warnings: Slash  
>Word Count: 665<br>Date Written: 15 December, 2010  
>Disclaimer: Pintel, Ragetti, all other characters mentioned within, and Pirates of the Caribbean are &amp; TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>When Pintel found himself surrounded by the impossible, facing the unthinkable, and realized that death really was, at last, close at hand, there was only one regret that haunted his mind. He gazed over the boat at his best friend, considering the truest treasure he had always longed for more than anything else in all the seven seas, and then, with the only decision he had ever made in a split second that had felt truly and completely right, with no errors in the making, he closed out that one regret forever more by pressing his cracked and dirty lips to the equally soiled mouth of the only person who had always stayed loyal to him.<p>

Ragetti had been by his side throughout everything, and only he had ever managed to work his way into Pintel's dark heart and stay there. He had loved him for years but had never dared to voice that love. Even now his words failed him as he let his actions speak for him instead. He had, after all, always been a man of actions rather than words.

Ragetti's one good eye shot wide with shock as Pintel's lips covered his, and then pleasure riveted through his body and very soul. Though absolutely terrified a mere second before, the downtrodden Pirate now felt like singing as joy burst throughout his being. He had never felt such happiness as Pintel was now giving him, nor had he ever dared to dream that it might be possible for him to have such joy or for his brother, of sorts, to feel the same overpowering love for him that had secretly haunted Ragetti for years! He quivered in Pintel's arms, and when Pintel started to pull away, Ragetti whispered, "N-no."

Pintel stared at his love, who was now no longer so much a secret, with doubt and longing mixing with love in his eyes. Then Ragetti's parasol sprang outward, unfurling and enveloping them inside of a lacy cloud of paradise all their own, and Ragetti kissed him again. There was no need for further words between the two loving Pirates for they'd always understood each other better without words any way, and for once, their minds, hearts, and souls connected with the single touch of sweet passion rather than a poke in the eye or an elbow in the ribs. Never had they connected so perfectly before for never had either dared to show their true love for the other. Yet now their love was revealed and, regardless of what other fate might await them, paradise was theirs, found in each other's arms.

The lovers continued to kiss, wrapping their arms around one another and each hoping that their end would never come and their kiss would never end. No matter what happened in the next few seconds, regardless of whatever Hell they were thrown into next, two things would always last: their truly undying friendship and their love that would prove to be even more immortal than they. They clung to the new truths they knew and the most important treasure they'd ever discover as bullets ripped the water, forcing them apart though only temporarily, for now that they knew how they truly felt about each other and their love was out in the open and sparkling in its true grandeur, nothing, not even Hell itself, would keep them apart forever.

They went into the fight together, and they knew that they would either survive or be destroyed together. Whatever happened, they would come out on the other side, rather it was Earth, Heaven, or Hell, and when they did, they would still be holding to each other's hand and heart for no power could stop the love they had found; the love that had always been theirs, just hiding behind the cover of two jesting best friends; the love that would forever be their own personal Heaven that no man nor monster nor, to their belief, even God could take from them.

**The End**


End file.
